


roomie love

by iridescentwinters



Category: WTFock | Skam Belgium
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, roomates!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: zoë is not particularly happy with the state of her shared apartment after she returns from a short holiday, and gets into a massive argument with her roommate senne.





	roomie love

zoë was welcomed home to the sight of stale, rotting pizza leftovers in their boxes sitting on the dining table, alcohol bottles lying around the living room, the smell of nicotine. and most definitely the smell of gross body odour that only males could produce.

the blonde’s head was pounding in misery. _great,_ she thought to herself, as she threw her keys onto the coffee table and arranged her suitcase and bags nicely against the wall. _i go for a weekend trip and a shitstorm happens._ she sighed. _i don’t know why i was trying to convince myself he could keep things orderly here without me…._

“senne?” she yelled out her roommate’s name, but as she walked further into the living room, she heard the faint booming of music coming from one of the rooms. obviously senne’s.

_okay,_ zoë took a deep breath, trying to push down her anger. she’d been living with senne long enough to keep her anger in check, along with her patience. and boy, did her patience level soar above the roof when she started living with a ma– _senne._

it was the sound of plastic that was made under her boot that made her lose all of her cool.

that plastic was a _condom_ , by the way. a very used one.

_that’s it._ zoë marched up to senne’s door and pounded her fist against it, ready to tear it down. “ _senne de smet!_ ” the blonde yelled, “open the damn door now!” she continued to knock aggressively, despite the music coming to a halt, and she could hear a pair of feet shuffling towards the door.

the door finally swung open, and zoë’s handsome roommate leaned against the door, a lazy grin on his face. “zoë!” he exclaimed, extending his arm out towards her, wanting to hug her. “you’re home! finally.” his grin was suddenly replaced with a shy smile. “i missed you.”

zoë’s face remained livid. “explain to me the state of our goddamn apartment!” she exclaimed, her hand waving flailing in a wild manner. “the entrance is blocked with shoes lying around everywhere, the kitchen is a stinking mess, the living room is trashed, and i had to step on a fucking _condom_!”

senne’s smile dropped and was replaced with a disgusted look. he then turned to face his friends. “jesus christ gust,” he addressed one of his friends who had a sheepish look on his face, “did you _really_ not throw out your damn trash?”

zoë grabbed senne’s face, getting him to focus back on her. “oh no,” she warned, “you aren’t going to play ‘disappointed host’ now.” pulling the boy away from the room (which received a few hoots from his friends), she closed the door and faced him.

senne tried to speak. “zoë, i’m sorry. i just had a small get-together friday night after you left and it kinda went a little overboard and i woke up with a killer hangover–”

“save it, senne.” the blonde halted his speech. “i can’t believe you right now! you had a party, fine. but it was _your_ party–” she poked his chest, “and _you_ need to clean up after you’re done. you can’t just leave the place in this state!” she exclaimed, her temperature soaring. “you can’t just pretend that you own this whole damn place. i live here too, if you can’t remember.” she added sarcastically at the end.

senne rubbed his temples. “ _come on,_ zoë.” he groaned. “i said i was sorry! i was going to clean up a little later today before you came home but you showed up earlier than you said you would.”

the blonde blinked in surprise. “oh, so it’s somehow _my_ fault now?”

senne gave her an ‘are-you-kidding-me’ look. “you and i both know that’s not what i said.” he was starting to sound frustrated. “jesus, zoë. stop twisting everything i say!” he raised his voice a little. “will you stop acting like my mom for 5 seconds?”

zoë’s face fell, and her expression became stony. “right, sorry.” she sounded cool. “just because i want this apartment to be a place where we could live in comfortably to a certain degree, makes me sound like your mother.” she said, sounding a little hurt. they’d been roommates for almost a year now and that’s led to some heart to heart discussions where they’ve opened up about each other’s family situations. being compared to senne’s mother was the best kind of insult to use if you really wanted to hurt someone _that_ bad.

senne’s eyes softened. “wait, i didn’t–”

“you know what, seppe?” zoë always called him by the wrong name whenever she was mad mad at him, “if living with me is such a hassle, maybe i should just move out. this is your apartment, after all. you had it first.”

senne’s eyes widened. “what?” he asked in bewilderment. “zoë, no. you can’t possibly be serious–”

zoë turned around, and walked towards the living room. “no! no, i am serious.” her voice cracked a little, and she cursed herself for being _that_ kind of person that felt the need to cry whenever she had an argument with senne. “i have enough clothes on me right now, and i could just stay at jana’s before i get a new apartment and then i’ll get my stu–”

senne grabbed her by her arm and twirled her into his embrace. zoë tried to slither her way out of his grip, but gave up a few seconds after. she could never fight against his hugs. “i’m _so_ sorry.” he mumbled, kissing the side of her head. “i should have never said anything. and i didn’t mean what i said at all, about you acting like _her_.” he gently pried her off of his chest to look at her. she refused to meet his gaze.

“hey, you.” he said softly, holding her face and pushing her chin forward so that her eyes would meet his. and they reluctantly did. “i’m really really sorry. just….” he trailed off for a moment. “don’t leave me. _please_.”

zoë didn’t say anything, only held his gaze. he continued to speak. “i swear to God i will clean up this mess. and i’ll kick the guys out. and i’ll do whatever you want me to do. do all of the chores for how long you want, or-or pay for all your food next time we go out or take-in, or shopping, or–anything you want.” he sounded desperate. “just, don’t leave me.”

zoë took a deep breath. truth be told, she wasn’t really planning to leave for good. this was her– _their_ apartment. and she loved it more than anything. and she admittedly lo- _liked_ her roommate. senne acted like a typical playboy the first two weeks they started living together, but then she got to know him, and his flirty defense mechanisms died around her.

his vulnerability in that moment made her heartbeat slow down achingly. she wrapped her fingers around his arms. “i’m not.” she assured him, making him let out an anxious breath he was holding onto. “i’m not going anywhere.”

without any warning, senne dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers. he froze, coming to his senses for a split second, but that moment of panic left when zoë kissed him back. they both definitely wanted to do that for quite some time.

“ _woohoo_ senne!”

luka’s voice made the duo break apart, and look back in the hallway where the boy was standing. “attaboy! finally stopped acting like a pussy, huh?”

senne and zoë both rolled their eyes at him, and gave him the finger simultaneously. luka scoffed, muttering something about them being too uptight, before disappearing into senne’s room again.

senne then looked back at zoë with a grin. “guess i better get to my pending jobs, then.” he said. “first thing is definitely kicking those losers out.” he smirked, leaning close to the girl again. “do i get a kiss for good luck?”

zoë smiled sweetly, before pushing him away. “you wish, seppe.” she snapped playfully. “now get to work.” she walked towards the hallway, but looked back at the boy. “get my bags to my room too.” she ordered.

senne licked his lips before nodding. “yes ma’am.” he two-finger saluted her. “but i demand a damn good reward after i’m done.”

zoë grinned. “we’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo first ever zoenne fic!
> 
> also, take a shot every time i use william’s “hey, you” in fics 😭


End file.
